Icefire
by Danny-J-Fenton
Summary: ice is given a curse as a child, its been dromment within him for centuries, and now hes actavated it, how will he handle it? hints of Den/Nor
1. A Day Out With Norway

"brother" a 10 year old looking boy said. The older turned and blinked, the younger one looked up at his brother smiling. The older knelled down to the young ones level, his tunic flowing over his knees.

"Ja lilboro?" the elder said.

"I want to go play in the lake brother nor" the other said. The Norwegian man smiled a small smile.

"alright Island" he said standing up brushing off the dirt he may have got on his tunic. "lets get you dressed properly for the outdoors, ok Island" he said lifting the small boy into his arms.

"ok brother Nor" Iceland said smiling. The Norwegian placed the Icelander down on the bed as he quickly scanned the outdoor weather from the window. Norway went into the closet and pulled out a tunic similar to the one the young Icelander was currently wearing only in brown instead of purple. Norway helped his little brother into it and once he was done he smiled. He picked the Icelandic boy up again.

"ok, now we shall go now. Ja?" Norway said and Iceland nodded happily and the Norwegian opened the castles back door leading to the lake just beyond the castle wall. Norway put Iceland down once they were near the shallow lake, well the shallowest lake you could find in Denmark for he liked thinks big; which made Norway roll his eyes every time he heard about the idiot telling him of the new big thing he was building. Norway shook his head to rid himself of that and to focused on watching his little brother Iceland. Said boy was already playing in the nice warm lake, his shoes and socks on the shore. Norway sat down on the ground by Iceland's shoes.

"don't go out to far Ice" Norway said loud enough for the Icelander to hear. Ice looked up and smiled.

"I wont brother Nor" Norway smiled and nodded at hearing this, he was glad that the idiot Denmark hasn't influenced Ice to do stupid things like he does on his days off, scratch that, he does it all the time. the Norwegian though to himself that the Dane will get himself killed one of these days. Norway had spaced out for that time being reminded of that idiot that he didn't see time fly by so quickly, for when he looked up he saw the sun setting and the sky pinking. He blinked and sighed.

"Ice, tis getting dark, come now we shall go home and come back tomorrow, Ja?" Ice pouted and wined a bit but Norway's scary aura made him come over to him quickly. Norway stood and dusted off his tunic and lifted the Icelandic boy into his arms once again and carried him back inside passing a fighting Denmark and Sweden with Finland trying to calm them down. Two children about ice's age were hiding by the door, one was a girl with long blond hair like Norway's own color while the other was a boy who looked exactly like Iceland in everyway except his eyes. Iceland had bright vivid sky magenta eyes while the other had blazing emerald green. These two were related to the Icelander and Norwegian, the girl was named Faro Island who was more related to Norway then Iceland, the boy was named Greenland and was the Icelanders twin. Greenland had always looked up to his Brother Iceland a lot because a lot of Vikings feared him and Iceland saying that the two of them were both cursed lands that no one returned from, which was a lie.

"Faro, Green, come inside away from the idiot, I shall put you to bed" they nod and follow Norway to the bedroom they all shared. Ice and Green both wore the same night clothes. Greenland's was well green and Iceland's was a very soft purple while Faro Island liked hers white. Norway tucked them in starting with the youngest.

"God Natt Gronland" Norway said kissing his forehead and the boy shifted.

"Goda Nott Noregur" he said in Icelandic for Greenland knew that his own language confused the Norwegian a lot. He liked to speak Icelandic with the others because it was easier to understand and his brother used it so he liked it. Norway then went on to Faro Island. He did the same and kissed her forehead.

"God Natt Faeroyene" she smiled and kissed his cheek back earning a small smile from the Norwegian man.

"God Natt Norge" she replied in Norwegian for it was the only language she was ever taught. Though ice and green were attempting to teach her Icelandic but she still preferred Norwegian. Norway then finally went over to Iceland and kissed his forehead and ice smiled kissing his other cheek and smiling.

"God Natt Island" he smiled and Iceland smiled back at him.

"Goda Nott Brodir Noregur" he said while drifting off to sleep and snuggled into his pillow. Norway smiled at them all once more and blew out the candle before leaving the room and closing the door as quietly and as gently as he could. He turned around and sighed putting his neutral face back on and headed to the room that was more like his prison cell then a bedroom. He knew that the Dane would be there waiting for him, and sure enough when he opened the door there sat the Dane with cuts and burses and lust in his eyes. Norway knew that this was going to be another long night.


	2. The Curse Is Given

_**Chapter 2: The Curse Is Given**_

Ice was just a little older now, he looked 12. Ice was now able to be let out of the castle on his own. Norway usually stayed home and Denmark would go out with Ice. It was a love triangle with the 3, Ice loved Denmark but Denmark loved Norway. Norway had always gotten annoyed with Denmark's constant affection towards him. Today Norway had asked Ice if he wanted to go for a walk. Denmark over heard this and walked into the room.

"ill take him Norge" the Dane said smiling. Norway just looked at Denmark with a blank look. Ice's heart raced when he heard the Danish mans voice. The Dane looked the same age as Ice. Denmark walked over and put a hand on Ice's shoulder causing Ice's heart to race faster as a blush forms on his face. Norway sighed as the Dane smiled more.

"fine, but if you get him hurt or lost…" Norway had a dark aura around him and glared at the Dane "you'll regret it Denmark" the Dane nodded quickly. He really didn't want to get on Norway's bad side especially if something were to happen to the Icelandic boy.

"yes Norge, I promise" Denmark said. Norway nodded and pushed the Dane out the door then walked back over to Ice and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"be careful Ice, if he gets into any fights I want you to come straight here, ok?" Norway said and Ice nodded

"yes Norway" Ice said as Norway let go of his shoulders and ice walked out the door and waved back at Norway before shutting the door behind him. Denmark smiled and took Ice's hand pulling him along. Ice blushed and his heart beat quickened. They soon arrived into the town.

"might as well stock up while were out" Denmark said and ice nodded. Ice stayed close to Denmark, he had never been in town before. Someone brushed up against Ice roughly and Ice fell back letting out a gasp landing in a mud puddle. Denmark heard this and turned around quickly seeing Ice in the mud puddle. Denmark went over and into the mud puddle right next to Ice.

"are you ok Ice?" Denmark asked helping Ice up.

"yeah, I'm ok" Ice looked down at his dress and frowned. Denmark looked Ice up and down seeing how much his dress was ruined. Ice looked up at Denmark embarrassed.

"come on, lets get you cleaned up" Denmark said wrapping an arm around Ices small waist. Ice blushed as he was pulled closer to Denmark, Ice's right arm clung onto the Danes armour in the chest area. The towns people stared at Ice, not like they could help it. Ice wasn't like every one else, he had Wight silver hair and the brightest violet color for eyes. Denmark noticed there stares directed towards Ice, he pulled Ice closer and ice looked ahead clinging to the Dane scared. Denmark walked up to a fairly large house and opened the door and yelling out.

"SWEDEN!" Ice flinched at the yell. Footsteps were soon heard and the Swedish man appeared out of the hallway.

"yes Denmark?" Sweden said.

" do you have anything small enough to fit Iceland?" he nodded and motioned them to follow him. They arrived at his bedroom, Sweden pulled out one of his old outfits and handed it to Ice and lead him to the closet and closed the door. Ice changed quickly and came out. Sweden took the dirty dress.

"ill wash this" he said and the Icelander and Denmark looked at ice, he wore the same dress he just had on only this one was the same shade of blue as Norway's, ice always wore the purple one Norge had given him so the blue was throwing the Dane off a little. Denmark smiled at Ice and Ice blushed, he tried to look away to try to hide it. Denmark took Ice's hand and lead him to the door, Denmark stopped and noticed a bit of mud on Ice's face. The Dane licked his thumb and cupped ice's cheek, Ice blushed redder as Denmark wiped the mud away from his face. Denmark smiled and opened the door leading Ice outside. They got the stuff that they needed and headed home. Norway questioned Denmark why Ice was wearing a blue dress instead of the purple one he always wore. Denmark explained what happened as Ice walked to his bedroom. Sweden came and dropped off the dress and Norway gave Sweden back his blue one. Iceland woke up the next day to Denmark sleeping in his bed next to him, Ice blushed 50 shades of red and sat up quickly. Denmark was still asleep, Ice got out of the bed and put on his purple dress. He grabbed his hat and put on the necklace Norway gave him as Puffin flew and sat on his shoulder. Ice went to Norway's room and he wasn't there, he then looked threw out the whole castle and his Norwegian brother was no where to be found.

"he must be in town" Ice said to Puffin and walked out the door. He walked along the forest trail. He spotted a woman that looked like she could be his and Norway's mother. Ice stopped as the woman headed towards him, she had a little fright in her eyes.

"oh , kind sir I'm lost, I cant find my way back home, could you help me?" Ice looked at her, taking in her features, she wore the same blue dress as Norway her bright red lips stood out most to Ice. Ice then nodded.

"could you tell me what your house looks like?" Ice said keeping a blank face, she nodded.

"I live in a small castle around this area" she said and Ice nodded

"ok, ill help" Ice said and she smiled and her eyes widened happily.

"oh thank you so much" she said, Ice nodded and begins walking in a direction he thinks the castle might be. She follows close behind him. Ice eventually found the small castle. He stared at it. It was a lot smaller than Denmark's. Ice turned around and she wasn't there. He felt a hand cover his mouth, his eyes widened.

"you should learn not to talk to strangers boy" the woman said evilly. Ice squirmed but couldn't get free, his hat fell off during his squirming. She pulled him into the castle then to her bedroom. She let him go once she locked the door and walked in front of him, her eyes blue with a fore pointed star that was Wight around her pupil, she had an identical mark on her left hand. She smirked at Ice as he stood there to scared to move. She leaned in brushing her ice cold lips with his warm small ones. Ice shivered at the coldness his eyes then widened as she pressed her lips with his. He felt ice go down his throat then go to his heart. He mentally screamed as he felt his heart become ice, the ice then went back up his throat and to his eyes, that's when he blacked out. Ice woke up several hours later by his body shivering to try to keep warm. He slowly leaned up rubbing his eyes, he got out of the bed he was put in and went over to the mirror, he immediately stepped back afraid, his eyes were the same as the woman's. Ice ran to the door and pushed, he saw it was locked, he reached up, the lock moved, he gasped and climbed the door. The woman pushed the door open and walked in her eyes closed, ice saw and jumped down and ran threw the door. Ice ran towards the nearest door that led outside, ice gasped seeing he was on the 3rd floor of the castle, he looked back to see the woman come out of the bedroom door panicked. Ices hair blew in the wind as he looked down over the ledge, it wasn't far down to the second floor, he looked back to see the woman running to him, he crawled over the ledge and dropped down landing on his feet on the second floor. He looked up to see the woman looking over the ledge, she growled and climbed over it as well, ice gasped and ran threw the doors and to the other side of the castle. He threw open the doors, and gasped.

Meanwhile~

Puffin had come back and pecked Denmark on the head, den growled,

"not now puffin I'm try to look for…..-he trailed off, puffin was always with ice, puffin only came back without ice if ice was in trouble "where is he, take me to him" puffin started flying away and den followed him, along the way he saw ices hat , he stopped and picked it up "ice…." den looked up and saw the castle, the moment he looked up at the second story he saw ice burst threw the doors and over to the ledge, Denmark immediately ran over to the wall and yelled up at ice "ICE JUMP" ice looked down at Denmark like he was crazy, he heard the woman's foot steps, he hoisted himself onto the ledge, he was about to jump when the lady grabbed him, ice let out a scream

"AHHHHHH, NEI DENMARK HELP" ice struggled against her grip, he bit down on her arm and she yelped in pain instantly letting him go, he ran over to the ledge again and saw Denmark hadn't moved, he climbed it and the lady went to grab him again but he jumped before she could grab him, Denmark ready himself to catch ice, ice squeezed his eyes, Denmark caught ice, once Denmark had a firm hold on ice he ran as fast as he could back to his castle. Once in the castle Denmark looked over ice, ices eyes had changed back to violet when he jumped. Den hugged ice

"ice don't ever do that again, you really scared me" ice blushed and nodded

"ja, Denmark" he said, ice hugged back and didn't let go for a bit. Norway walked in the room and stopped, he looked panicked.

"DENMARK, HAVE YOU SE-" nor stopped when he saw the two hugging, he then sighed in relief " thank god" he whispered to himself as he walked over to the both of them, they looked at Norway, Norway hugged ice "where have you been. Lilboro, I was so worried" ice blinked and looked at den, he smiled and nodded, ice blushed

" well I went out to get some air, and this lady asked me to help her, so I did, but then she kidnapped me, I escaped and Denmark was there trying to save me, so I jumped off the balcony and Denmark caught me, then he ran as fast as he could back here before she could catch us" ice left out his eyes being changed, Norway looked mad, then he looked at den surprised, den just smiled and Norway softened and smiled at ice "don't go with strangers again ok, if so please come get me or Denmark from now on…. Ok?" ice nodded

"ja, I will big brother, don't worry" ice said smiling happily. Ice never seen his eyes go back to the way they were when ice looked in the mirror that day, he went about his normal life thinking it was only temporarily, little did he know that centuries from then, he'd see those eyes again.


	3. Chapter 3 Preview

_**Chapter 3: The Date With Denmark**_

Ice was now his own independent country. Iceland would be 67 years independent coming up on June 17th. Ice was sitting in his house with Puffin in his lap as he sat on the coutch and read a old fairytale book his brother had lent to him. He wouldn't call him brother out loud anymore, he found it to be to childish, but secretly he would call nor way "Storboro" when talking to others, but never to the others face, it was to embarrassing. A knock came to the door. Ice blinked and put down the book, got up and looked out the door hole. He was surprised to see the very nation he became indepentand from 67 years ago. Ice opened the door and allowed the other to come in. the Dane smiled and walked in and ice brought him out cup of coffee. Den smiled and took it. After ice had sat down next to den, thinking the other had gotten ignored by Norway, Again. But what den asked shocked ice so much his mask of hiding his emotions just like Nor's own neutral face.

" ice, will you go on a date with me?" ices eyes widened and his jaw almost dropped to the floor, the blush on his face was so bright it made his bright violet eyes glow which also made his white hair seam whiter. Ice could feel his heart beat a million miles a minuet, for ice still loved Denmark to this day, he didn't want to leave the Dane for independence, it was hiss boss that made ice leave den all alone in his big house that, himself, the Dane, his brother, Sweden and Finland all lived in when they were still part of the Kalmar Union. Sweden and Finland were the first two to leave the house, nor was next being forced to live with Sweden. But ice was the last to go, having to leave his two other siblings behind that are still now under dens rule. His little sister Faro Islands and twin younger brother Greenland lived in there own houses even though there still under Danish rule. Ice was snapped out of his little flash back when the Dane spoke.

" ice?, are you ok?" ice nodded for both his previous question and his current one. The Dane smiled and got up. "sorry for just asking that first question just out of the blue" he said rubbing the back of his head. Ice noticed a faint blush on the others cheeks, it was faint but it was there. Ice stood up as well, his blush became or visible, ice looked up at the taller nation and for once in a few centuries did Iceland smile at Denmark. The Dane was taken aback a bit by the smile, ice was just like nor, if they smiled you were in shit. But this smile Iceland wore reached his eyes, it showed happiness instead of anger. Denmark smiled back at ice. "I'm guessing that that's a yes to my first question ?" ice nodded, he had never been so happy in his life till now. The dreams he's had ever since he first fell in love with the Dane came true today. Denmark smiled at the other and ice smiled back.


	4. Update

Sorry i haven't Updated for a long time. i've just been busy with work and graduating. plus my Laptop craping out on me alot.

but i will tell you I'm re writing the chapters with a bit more detail. i've already written and uploaded chapter 1 already. chapter will be split in half because i realized i wrote 2 chapters in one.

im sorry to have been keeping you all waiting. and for thous who are waiting for _The High School Years _i promice to finish chapter 2 as soon as i can.


	5. THE CREATOR LIVES

Hey everyone, I know I haven't uploaded new chapters to Icefire and The High School Years for a long time. Now that im done school I will be continuing with the stories and hopefully making new ones as well. Thank you all for being patient with me in the end and I hope to get the new chapters up soon :3


End file.
